Sorceress (Diablo II)
The Sorceress is one of the playable classes of Diablo II. In-game Skills Attributes Starting Attributes: * Strength: 10 * Dexterity: 25 * Vitality: 10 * Energy: 35 * Life: 40 * Stamina: 74 * Mana: 35 Level Up: * Life +1 * Stamina +1 * Mana +2 Attribute Point Effect: * 1 Vitality point gives 2 Hit Points * 1 Vitality point gives 1 Stamina * 1 Energy point gives 2 Mana In-game Speech In Diablo II and Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, characters can be heard saying things when they reach certain areas or initiate scripted events. The following information is a list of one-liners made by the Sorceress. Act I (upon entering the Blood Moor: "Evil beware!" (upon entering the Den of Evil): "This place is trouble." (upon clearing the Den of Evil): "This cave has been purged of evil." (upon entering the Burial Grounds): "There is dark magic at work here." (upon killing Blood Raven): "Rest now, Blood Raven." (upon touching the Cairn Stones): "These stones radiate powerful magic." (upon touching the Tree of Inifuss): "The ancient tree has an aura of magic about it." (upon reaching Tristram): "Tristram was no match for Diablo's fury." (upon freeing Deckard Cain): "Deckard Cain, get to the rogue camp!" (upon entering the Forgotten Tower): "This place holds many secrets." (upon killing The Countess): "I hope to find other such treasures." (upon entering the Monastery Gate): "Ahh, the Monastery. Andariel's stronghold." (upon retrieving the Horadric Malus): "I hope the Sisters appreciate this thing." (upon entering the Jail): "If there was magic here it's long gone now." (upon entering the Catacombs): "This place chills me to the bone." (upon defeating Andariel):"The evil queen has fallen." Act II (upon killing Radament): "What a misguided monster." (upon entering the Claw Viper Temple):"I sense strong magic within this place." (upon shattering the Tainted Sun Altar): "Who would have thought that such primitive beings could cause so much trouble." (upon entering the Arcane Sanctuary): "This plane actually distorts reality! Fascinating!" (upon killing The Summoner): "That couldn't have been Horazon. Poor wretch." (after talking with Tyrael): "Diablo and Baal have escaped me. Next time, vengeance." Act III (upon obtaining the Jade Figurine): "I don't sense any magic about this item, very strange." (upon obtaining The Gidbinn): "I must take this to Ormus." (upon obtaining Lam Esen's Tome): "May the black book bring a black day to Hell." (upon defeating the High Council of Zakarum): "The temple's power is annulled." (upon killing Mephisto): "Mephisto shall no longer darken our souls with hatred." Act IV (upon defeating Izual): "He was corrupted to the core. I pity him." (after slaying Diablo): "Terror stalks Hell no more." Act V (upon entering the Bloody Foothills): "My magic will break this siege." (after slaying Shenk the Overseer): "Harrogath can rest easy now." (upon freeing the last soldiers in the Frigid Highlands): "Follow me." (upon entering Nihlathak's Temple): "Could this be a trap?" (after defeating Nihlathak): "Your power was no match for me." (upon reaching the Arreat Summit): "The Ancients must be close." (upon entering the Worldstone Chamber): "The power of the Worldstone washes over me." (after slaying Baal): "The last of the Three has fallen." Builds Sorceress builds are best known for their large damage outputs combined with their large AOEs, but are not quite as effective PvP. Development The look of the Sorceress had a lot of "back and forth" during development of Diablo II.2015-09-08, Page 2: In Their Own Words: An Oral History of Diablo II With David Brevik, Max Schaefer, and Erich Schaefer. US Gamer, accessed on 2015-09-13 References de:Zauberin (Diablo II) ru:Волшебница Category:Diablo II Category:Heroes of the Storm